Users of wireless communication devices, such as smartphones, are provided with a wide array of applications. In selecting which applications to download and activate on their devices, users often consult application ratings. Typically, each application in an application store is rated based on feedback of other users indicating satisfaction with the application in terms of features, performance, etc. The information provided by such ratings, while somewhat useful, is limited.